El fantasma sin cabeza
by Seremoon
Summary: Lavender Brown fue asesinada y decapitada por Greyback y esta es su historia. Este fic participa en el reto Mil maneras de morir del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el reto «Mil maneras de morir» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Muerte:** Decapitación_

* * *

 ** _El fantasma sin cabeza_**

Era sábado a mediodía. El sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el castillo invitaba a salir a los jardines. A lo lejos se podía ver a un chico bajo la sombra de un árbol descansando.

De repente, algo le atravesó los pies. Al voltear, vio una cabeza gris transparente y recordó al fantasma que casi siempre vagaba sin cabeza. No podía creer cómo un fantasma podía perder la cabeza, pero tampoco iba a preguntar.

La cabeza, al verlo, le pidió ayuda...

—Odio a Peeves —gritó, asustando al chico.

«Al parecer a Peeves le gusta tirarle la cabeza para que su cuerpo vague sin rumbo, atravesando todo tipo de cosas», pensó.

El chico estaba por irse: no le gustaban mucho los fantasmas. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. La cabeza comenzó a sollozar.

—Por favor, ayúdame —rogó la cabeza—. Y te podría contar una buena historia que nadie sabe y que sucedió en este castillo.

El chico se lo pensó mejor. Le gustaba conocer más sobre el castillo y, si ella sabía algo, ¿por qué no escucharla?

—Está bien, pero primero la historia —respondió con un brillo en los ojos.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se aclaró la voz para iniciar con la historia.

—Bueno, todo comenzó con una chica. Su nombre era Lavender Brown…

* * *

Lavender Brown era una bruja sangre pura que asistió a Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería de Londres. Ella y su mejor amiga Parvati Patil, perdían la cabeza completamente cada vez que asistían a la clase de adivinación con la profesora Sybill Trelawney.

Otra de sus actividades favoritas era enterarse de todos los rumores y chismes que había en el castillo, además de creer ciegamente en el diario El Profeta, (el cual en cuarto y quinto año se dedicó a hablar solamente del famoso niño que vivió).

Al descubrir que no todo era verdad sobre Harry Potter, se unió al club de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: El Ejercito de Dumbledore. Se preparó arduamente para defenderse en los tiempos difíciles que se acercaban.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se enamoró perdidamente de Ronald Weasley. Para ella, primero estaba su Ro-Ro y, después, sus labores escolares. Esto obligó a Ron a tener que pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca para poder hacer sus deberes y que Lavender dejara de besarlo por un buen rato.

Poco tiempo después, terminó con él debido a los celos que tenía de la mejor amiga del pelirrojo, Hermione Granger. De esta manera, fue como por culpa de Weasley siguió soltera hasta el día de su muerte…

La batalla de Hogwarts fue en el séptimo curso, donde todo el ED se volvió a reunir para proteger el castillo y a los alumnos más pequeños. En ese momento, Lavender demostró la valentía que la caracterizaba para ser una Gryffindor. Conforme iba aturdiendo y hechizando a los mortífagos que veía y tenía a su alcance, se sentía poderosa, pero nadie la preparó para su cruel final.

Mientras peleaba contra un mortífago, un feroz hombre lobo la acechaba por la espalda. Después de aturdir a su enemigo, Lavender se percató de la presencia del licántropo y, debido al miedo que les tenía a estas horribles criaturas, solo paso una cosa por su mente: ¡huye!

Girando por varios pasillos para despistar a su cazador y evitando cualquier hechizo o maleficio con el que pudiera tropezar o morir, siguió corriendo. Sin embargo, olvidaba algo muy importante: una de las "virtudes" de un hombre lobo es su olfato. Tienen sus sentidos tan agudos que, al percibir un pequeño olor lo pueden rastrear por horas, días, e incluso semanas hasta lograr cazar a su presa.

Así que, mientras Lavender corría, Greyback, así se llamaba el hombre lobo; podía saborear el miedo que percibía de ella: jugaba con su comida.

Llegó a un largo pasillo solitario del tercer piso y por un momento, pensó en que ya se encontraba a salvo. Por lo que, cansada de correr y asegurarse de haber perdido al cazador, se paró a tomar un respiro. Sin embargo, habían pasado escasos dos minutos cuando sintió unas garras rodeándola fuertemente, impidiéndole usar la varita. Entró en pánico y comenzó a gritar, pero… nadie la escuchaba.

Finalmente, cansado de los gritos de su presa, Greyback le mordió el cuello saboreando la sangre y el olor dulzón de su víctima. El cuello era la parte que más le gustaba al hombre lobo por su textura suave y por la forma en la que emanaba la sangre: era su placer.

Estaba disfrutando de su banquete cuando alguien a su espalda gritó con sorpresa y furia. La amiga de su Ro-Ro había llegado a salvarla, pero… ya era demasiado tarde.

Hermione lanzó un poderoso hechizo aturdidor a Greyback, elevándolo por los aires y lanzándolo finalmente por la ventana. Aunque su intención era buena, no contó con que Fenrir apresaba tan fuerte su cuello que, al salir volando por la ventana, le arrancaría la cabeza completamente… muriendo al instante.

* * *

Esta es la triste historia de una de las chicas más guapas y populares de todos los tiempos aquí en Hogwarts.

—Bueno, te he contado parte de mi vida y de cómo morí. Ahora, ¿me podrías ayudar a encontrar mi cuerpo? —preguntó la cabeza del fantasma de Lavender al chico.

—Eso es horrible —respondió el chico consternado por la historia—. Claro, intentare ayudarte, pero… ¿Dónde dejaste tu cuerpo?

—No lo sé. Creo que deberíamos ir con un experto —comentó Lavender—. ¡Ya sé! vamos con Sir Nicholas. Él podría ayudarnos.

—Mmm… Creo que mejor voy a buscarlo —dijo al tratar de levantar la cabeza y que esta se escurriera de sus manos, regresando al suelo.

—Está bien, pero no tardes.

Después de un par de horas, el chico había encontrado a Sir Nicholas cerca de una ventana. Se veía triste y desolado.

—Hola, Sir Nicholas —saludó al fantasma tímidamente—. ¿Podría ayudarme con algo?

—Lo siento, muchacho. No te había visto —se disculpó con una falsa sonrisa —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hay una chica que murió aquí durante la batalla de Hogwarts, y anda buscando su cuerpo —explicó rápidamente al ver como en los ojos de Sir Nicholas se veía un brillo de esperanza—. ¿Podría ayudarnos a encontrarlo?

Mientras Sir Nicholas lo pensaba, un silencio sepulcral inundó las escaleras y el frío se deslizo rápidamente, como si dentro del castillo fuera a nevar.

Fueron unos cinco minutos los que tardó en responder, pero el chico lo había sentido como una eternidad.

—Está bien, los ayudare. Pero con una condición —respondió—: dile a tu amiguita que me ayude a entrar al Club de los Jinetes Sin Cabeza. Ella fue aceptada inmediatamente, y yo quiero ser miembro de ese prestigioso club.

Al ver la ilusión en los ojos de Nick, no pudo evitar asentir. Además, quería ayudar a Lavender.

—Está bien, hablare con ella —dijo sonriendo—. A lo mejor y le da su lugar.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia._

 _Quiero agradecer a_ _ **Kristy**_ _por ayudarme con el beteo de esta historia y a_ _ **Nasuasda**_ _por ayudarme con el planteamiento de la idea._


End file.
